Stranger In A Familiar Place
by AyumiShini
Summary: Ayumi Shini losses her memory after an odd adventure. It's up to Shuhei Hisagi to help her remember.


**Okay I would be honored to thank my good friend, Scherben, for helping me edit part of my story. Trust me, it needed it. Go check her out cuz she has an amazing story going right now. This was random and it was also my first fanfict so bear with me here. It still needs editing but I never see them till I read it over 100 times and then I forget where they are so I'll try. Anyway, Enjoy!**

"What are you doing ?" A deep, husky voice interrupted my fail at being a ninja around the Squad 9 Barracks.

I blinked and slowly turned around to see the most drop dead sexy man in the world. His spiky black hair gently blew with the wind and his tattoos on his face were odd yet somehow he could pull them off. He had three scars over his right eye and a very well toned body. All I could do was gape and stare like a moron.

"Well?" He asked a bit more harshly this time, "Are you going to answer or are you going to stand there drooling?"

I blinked and wiped my mouth. There was no drool. Asshole.

"I… was admiring… the inside of this big… thing… place?"

He frowned, obviously not the answer he was looking for. I just laughed awkwardly like a dork, trying not to stare at him. It was really hard not to though…

"What's your name little girl?" He crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly amused by my reaction.

"Ayumi." I huffed and frowned as I kicked a rock. "And I'm not a little girl."

"Then why act like one? Got a last name, Ayumi?"

"Shini. Ayumi Shini. Now what's your name?"

He blinked almost surprised that I didn't know, like it was some big deal around here. How would I know? I don't even know how I ended up here.

"Shuhei Hisagi. Lieutenant of Squad 9."

"Lieutenant…? Squad…? Where the hell am I?"

He raised an eyebrow, staring at me almost as if I was stupid. Thanks for making me feel wonderful. I interrupted before he could even say anything.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I don't even know where I am or how I got here. All I know is I was walking around and I wake up behind that building"

I pointed at the barracks, oblivious to what they were. Anger rose up in me as I sighed. He may be hot but he's coming off as a real asshole, typical guy. Then again, who I am to judge? I'm probably coming off as a bitch now. Without saying a word to me, he grabbed me by my arm and began to drag me. I fought a little but after seeing him look back at me in an odd way made me stop. He looked at me like I was crazy yet, there was something behind that look. I couldn't place it but I wouldn't stop till I found out. Just then he stopped in front of a huge building and knocked on the doors. He whispered something to the people inside, they nodded in some sort of approval and he walked me inside. I pulled my arm from him and he just sighed knowing I'd follow him seeing as I didn't know where I was… and he was the only person I knew at this point.

"Wait here," he said in a soothing way, kinda like when a person finds a lost toddler and tries to help them find their parents. Then he disappeared behind two huge doors that seemed big enough to be a gate.

Guess I'm getting treated like one all over again. Just then the doors he disappeared into burst open and a shadow appeared in front of me. Fuck, what did I get myself into? Maybe this is why your parents say not to talk to strangers.

"I'm not a babysitter, Lieutenant Hisagi!" An old mans voice rung through the halls, I blinked once I saw him.

"Yes, Head Captain, I know but I didn't know what else to do with her."

I raised my eyebrow as the old man walked the other direction with Shuhei so I couldn't hear the conversation. Of course, I tried to listen in but, unlike me, they could actually whisper. They both occasionally took glances at me once their conversation came to a pause. It made me feel uncomfortable just standing there with nobody to talk to in an unfamiliar place. Just then the old man's voice rang through the halls once more as he pointed at me.

"Then she will stay with you until further notice!"

I blinked and went wide eyed.

_WHAT!_

Shuhei didn't seem to argue this time. He nodded, bowing slightly before saying goodbye and walking back over to me. I obviously didn't want to argue but what if he didn't even want me around?

"Follow me, little girl." He grinned as he walked back out of the building.

"I'm not a little girl!" I frowned and sighed angrily. "Just small for my age…"

He laughed with amusement before glancing back at me as he kept walking.

"Okay then, how old are you?"

"16, soon to be 17," I said as I stood tall trying to give the illusion that I was a taller than I actually was since I happen to be a little – okay, a lot – on the short side. I practically had a flat chest but I had to admit I had more than the anorexic whores you see screwing any guy they see. Only thing I had going for me was an ass. Though I couldn't say much since I was almost just as skinny as those whores I talk about.

He blinked at me and raised an eyebrow, stopping for a moment with a confused look on his face. He turned to face me as I, being the klutz I am, bumped right into his chest and bounced off of it. I rubbed my head and looked up at him. God, his body was hard but it was still amazingly gorgeous.

"Why are you staring at me like I'm an idiot again?" I didn't mean to sound rude but for some reason I was already feeling comfortable with him and normally I don't open up to people.

"It's not important."

"…Kinda is."

Without even bothering to reply to me, he turned around. He had another weird look on his face again. Not like the one from earlier, though; this was seemed as though there was a hidden pain and the one from earlier seemed playful or like he was admiring me. I rolled my eyes as we continued to walk, flipping my long black hair out of my eyes. The purple streaks I had in there seemed to really shine today for some reason.

"Here we are. You'll need to stay here when I go to work… and stay out of trouble, do you understand?"

I nodded and plopped down on his floor. Again, he didn't even look at me and just walked away, leaving me by myself. What was he hiding? I needed to find out. Before I could even think of anything I was consumed in darkness and fell into a deep sleep. Please god let this be a dream and say I'm waking up.

I laid there wrapped up in a warm blanket that wasn't on me last night. I smiled and kept my eyes closed as I stretched and curled into a ball. I was at home in bed; I knew it was just a weird dream. Just then I heard that deep husky voice again and frowned. There goes my hope, crushing in front of me. I tried to control my breathing to seem as if I was still sleeping and listened carefully.

"She says she doesn't remember anything and acts like she just fell out of the sky. She has no information of where she is or who we are."

"That's quite odd. She seems really comfortable here though, well at least in your bed."

"Of course she is Renji! Why wouldn't she b-…"

His voice trailed off into silence as they walked outside to continue their conversation. I blinked and sat up utterly speechless and confused. Why would he expect me too automatically in a stranger's home? I mean, yes, he was hot but it's still odd to be this comfortable with someone you just met. Wait; didn't that other guy say his bed? I slowly looked down and realized that I actually was in his bed. I blushed slightly and giggled as I stood up. _I bet he's been naked in this bed….Woah! Mind out of the gutter Ayumi._

After a while of checking out his place, I began to get bored. The second I opened to door, that magnificent god-like figure was staring down at me with a mischievous grin. He kept standing there, blocking the door way and grinning like a dork. Apparently, this was fun for him.

"I see you're awake. Somebody likes to sleep late."

"Always have! Now, don't you have something better to do then constantly follow me? That old dude may not be my babysitter but neither are you."

"Actually, I have to be according to him." He grinned and ruffled my hair," So as long as you're living with me, you're stuck with me"

I sighed and couldn't help but smile a bit at him. He laughed a bit and grinned as he pinched my cheeks.

"Aw, is someone blushing just from me doing one little thing?"

"No!" I frowned and looked off as he continued to laugh; I burrowed my forehead and looked at him with a serious face for a moment," Shuhei?"

"Yes?"

"I overheard you talking to someone when I woke up. What did you mean when you said that I'd be comfortable here? I mean…it's not really normal to automatically be like "Oh hey, I don't know you but I trust you 100 percent", ya know?"

"…It's confusing at this point." A sudden look of pain and sudden took over his face. The laughing, happy and god-like stance disappeared. I felt as though I was staring at a vulnerable, abused puppy.

"What do you mean by that? Explain. I feel odd. I automatically become comfortable with this place, your house and you. I feel as if I've met or heard some of the people I've seen around before. Yet, I can't seem to details. All I can clearly remember is running down a street and then everything going black before I woke up to find you."

"I don't think you need to know yet."

"If it's about me Shuhei then I think I have the right to know, don't you think?"

"You want an explanation? Fine. You are a soul reaper that somehow lost your memory. You were right under me as my third seat in squad 9. You never stayed in one spot, and the reason why you can get around here so well is because you were constantly running around when you had free time. Everyone had high regards for you because despite your attitude, you were a very respectful person when it came down to it."

I blinked a raised an eyebrow as if I was completely lost. He sighed as rolled his eyes, obviously knowing before he even told me this that I was going to think he was crazy. He took a few steps towards me and continued to tell me his crazed story.

"To add to the fact that you're oddly comfortable me with right off the bat and my home is because…before you disappeared-.."

"Disappeared!" I had to cut him off as I continued," What are you even talking about? This whole story is stupid and crazy. It makes no sense at all." I looked off and thought to myself.

_You moron, yes it does. How else would everything seem oddly familiar? Wait…did he say something about me and him before I cut him off?_

I turned towards him and looked up at him. He was right next to me, looking down at me with a sympathetic stare. Those eyes had so much pain yet so much love behind them…I knew exactly what he was going to say next.

"As I was saying before you basically called me crazy. We were a thing and trust me not a small thing. Everyone knew about us."

I blushed deeply and went wide eyed as he laughed softly," You're lying!" I managed to breathe out before backing up towards the wall.

"I shit you not."

I tilted my head at that phrase and looked at me in utter fear. What had happened to me? Could he be telling the truth? Suddenly it all hit me, like a giant wave that was consuming me and dragging me off.

I couldn't tell exactly what was said but I did see everything that happened. It all played out like a movie. Flashes of me training with Shuhei, making out with Shuhei, and hanging out with him and his friends were most of my memories. Jesus, I couldn't keep my hands off of him. Then suddenly it stopped and slowed down for me to see what was going on.

"You can't go in there Ayumi! I won't let you."

"Just let me do this! I know I can stop him."

"You can't do it alone! Don't even try. Fall back so you're safe."

I glared at Shuhei and backed away towards the giant palace behind me. I knew I never liked being told what to do but who ever thought I'd tell him of all people, no? He looked at me with a pleading look and all I did was mouth 'I love you." before disappearing into Aizen's tower. Next thing I knew everything went black and I was wide eyed, back in Shuhei's room.

I reached out my hands for him, tears pouring down my face as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I laughed awkwardly and wiped away some of the tears. Forcing a smile and pulled back and looked at him.

"I'm surprised I didn't remember once you asked me about my name. you always do that once I'm sneaking around cuz I'm always up to something."

"That's when I knew something was wrong." He said soothingly as he wiped the remainder of the tears away," What happened in there…?"

"I don't know… My memory goes blank once I walk through the doors. I'm sorry; I should have listened to you…"

He lifted my chin so I was looking to his eyes and kissed me softly. My body grew warm as I pressed against him and kissed him back. How I went on for however long I did without him, would be a mystery to me. I was fine now. No confusion, no mess, no wondering who I really was and where I came from. I found everything I had and everything I needed. I didn't care what happened to me in there and since it was Aizen, I really didn't wanna know. My life was now back at peace.


End file.
